


Gravity Falls Season 3

by doryphorey



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gravity Falls Continuation, Gravity Falls Oregon, Gravity Falls Spoilers, Mystery Shack, OC, OC insert, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Post-Gravity Falls, Returning to Gravity Falls, Tags May Change, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doryphorey/pseuds/doryphorey
Summary: A fanmade third season for the show Gravity Falls!The mystery twins return to Gravity Falls for the summer for another season of mystery and fun! This time around, they'll have new mysteries to solve and new adversaries to face... alongside some returning familiar faces!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. We Hoped to See You Again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my fan continuation of the Disney show “Gravity Falls!” This fanfiction explores a concept for a third season of the show.
> 
> Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch, Disney, and others who worked on the show. I claim no ownership for the basis, pre-existing locations, or pre-existing characters. This fan continuation is done for fun, not for profit.
> 
> The basis of this fanfiction was inspired by the YouTuber “AwestruckVox.” I would also like to thank my boyfriend (hi Wally!) and my wonderful friends for finally making me get off my ass and write this.
> 
> This fanfiction is geared more towards a teenaged audience and may include strong language and descriptions of blood and/or injury. Additional content warnings will be added if/when necessary.
> 
> As a warning, this will feature non-canon characters being inserted in. Don't read if you don't like when fics do that.
> 
> With this, please enjoy!  
> -doryphorey

It’s become somewhat of a tradition for the Pines twins to visit Gravity Falls each summer. Granted, it’s a little hard to call it a tradition so soon - after all, this is only their third year of spending summer at the run-down Mystery Shack. For many, this sort of vacation is less than admirable, as most would prefer their vacations on a beach or in a theme park, not in some mosquito-ridden tourist trap full stuffed “mermaids” made of sewn-together fish and monkeys, rocks that vaguely resemble faces, and cheaply made tchotchkes, located directly in the middle of nowhere (nowhere meaning Oregon, of course). Despite this, a secret few knew the true nature of the town, a place full of mystery and wonder.

The twins, of course, were well aware of the nature of Gravity Falls, having first experienced it two years ago, meeting everything from gnomes to manotaurs, living putt-putt balls to a shapeshifter, ghosts to an interdimensional demon hellbent on taking over the world. Since then, things have calmed down a bit - Gravity Falls was still weird, but it wasn’t weird weird. Sure, there were still gnomes and manotaurs and living putt-putt balls and so on, but there was a distinctive lack of horrible interdimensional threats to reality itself. The remaining oddities were what continued to attract Dipper and Mabel Pines to the town, summer after summer.

Mabel and Dipper stepped off the bus, each lugging a heavy suitcase. Mabel had grown noticeably taller since the last summer, having hit a small growth spurt, and she had lost her braces. She looked a tad older, now on the verge of 15, but one could still see the youthful glimmer in her wide eyes. Her homemade sweater was a garish lime green in color, with the word “ROAD” lovingly sewn on the front with neon pink thread (though the thread on the “R” was beginning to come undone). Dipper, much to his dismay, did not grow as much over the summer, lingering about an inch below his sister. He now wore black boxy glasses (his sister had opted for contacts instead) and much more begrudgingly wore an equally garish sweater made by Mabel, a bright blue one with the word “TRIP” sewn across the chest in orange thread. Both twins had a certain awkward lankiness to them, as though they haven’t fully grown into their new teenage bodies and longer limbs.

As they stepped off the bus, they were quickly greeted by some familiar faces - their Gravity Falls friends and family. Wendy, Soos, Melody, Pacifica, Candy, Grenda, and (much to the twins’ collective surprise) Grunkle Stan and Ford were gathered at the bus stop, waiting for Dipper and Mabel’s arrival.

“Grunkle Stan? Grunkle Ford?” Dipper surprisedly exclaimed, his eyes wide. “I thought you were on a mission to find the Secret Society of Mothmen!”

Ford waved his hand dismissively, a smile on his face. “Mothmen will still be there once summer is over-” Stan then interrupted adding, “We wouldn’t miss seeing our favorite goofballs for the world!” He then promptly delivered an affectionate noogie to Dipper as Mabel inched away slightly, attempting to avoid meeting the same fate. Dipper laughed and tried to shove his Grunkle off of him, and Stan relented.

Many hugs, fist bumps, and bouts of laughter were shared within the group. The mystery twins were happy to see their friends again, as they hadn’t seen each other in person since last summer. Mabel started gravitating towards her friends, Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda. The four had grown closer and closer over countless phone and video calls. Though Pacifica had once been rather snotty with a “I’m-better-than-you-in-every-single-way” attitude, she had humbled a bit since that initial summer with the help of her friends. After all, she lost her mansion and much of her riches, but gained three new close friends that brought her down to Earth. In their little huddle, the girls’ conversations quickly turned to nothing more than close hugs and chattery gossip as they caught each other up on their time apart.

After his initial hellos to Stan, Ford, Soos, and Melody, Dipper moved to say hello to Wendy. There was once thick tension between them as Dipper could hardly figure out how to behave around her as his preteen hormones ran amok. Nowadays, it felt as though their relationship couldn’t be any more casual, in a platonic sense. They greeted each other with a fist bump, followed by a friendly hug.

Departing from the hug, Wendy playfully flicked the brim of Dipper’s hat up, asking lightheartedly, “What’s my favorite nerd been up to?”

“Oh, not much, really!” he responded, fixing his hat with a smile on his face.

“You’re a freshman now, right?”

Dipper nodded, “Well, I mean, I will be in the fall.”

Wendy nodded back.

“I thought you said your friends were coming, too?”

The redheaded girl laughed a little bit, “No, they, uh, they said they would but, you know how it is, they’re all busy all the time. Tambers said they had class today… I haven’t heard from Thomson at all today… And I think Nate, Lee, and Robbie are on a last-minute double date? They said something about something like that.”

“But you said Tambry had class-”

“Ohhhh, no, you missed it! Tambers and Robbie broke up in… I think it was April? Robbie’s dating someone new now.”

Dipper just nodded, unsurprised. Teenagers cycle through relationships all the time, right? Especially teenagers like Robbie. Wendy punched his shoulder, in a light teasing manner, saying, “It’s not any of your business anyways, dork!”

After a while, Grunkle Ford jabbed a thumb towards the direction of the Mystery Shack, speaking loud enough to catch the attention of the Pines twins, announcing, “well, you kids should get back to the Mystery Shack before it gets too late. You know how the Eye-Bats get at dark.” The twins shuddered and gave a thumbs-up in understanding.

Both Mabel and Dipper shared their individual “see you later" statements to the welcome party before picking up their suitcase and starting to walk in the direction of the Mystery Shack, their Grunkles, Soos, and Melody walking with them. Dipper’s eyes started to drift in the direction of the bordering forest, as though they were being dragged to look in said direction. If you knew where to look, past some trees and bushes, even from the main pathway you could get a glimpse at the foreboding statue of the defeated Bill Cipher.

Two years later, the stone statue never failed to make Dipper Pines feel uneasy. It hadn’t moved in those two years, and the only change to it is that some moss and flowers had started growing on and around it. But, it stayed there, slightly tucked into the woods, its wide eye open as though it's watching all that passes by it. It had a horribly oppressive atmosphere to it, and even looking at it made some feel sick and dizzy.

Dipper was snapped out of his thoughts and staring by his sister playfully bumping up against his side. She had a light smile on her face, as though she was trying to cheer him up, but he could see in her eyes that she knew, too, what he was staring at. She was unnerved by the statue, just as her brother was, but preferred trying to forget about it whenever she could. The memories of it were too painful and complicated to dredge up, and the twins were here for a fun summer, not a stressful one.

“Come on, Dip-Dip, let’s go set up our room!” She urged, trying to get her brother's mind off of the Cipher statue.

“Yeah. That’s a good idea.” He quietly responded.


	2. The Anomaly Spotter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel have a new way to hunt down new mysteries! Here's to a summer of adventure!

It didn’t take too long for Mabel and Dipper Pines to get settled into their sleeping arrangements - two twin-sized beds in the attic of the old tourist trap. Despite having plenty of pictures to tape onto the wall on the side of her bed, a large tangle of fairy lights to drape above said pictures, and a plethora of sweaters to tuck into the old dresser, Mabel was the first to finish settling in. Across the room, Dipper was busy meticulously setting up a rather complex-looking computer - an “Anomaly Spotter” created by his Grunkle Ford. The wires of it were twisted and tangled together thanks to being haphazardly shoved into a suitcase, and Dipper sat on his bed, struggling to get the wires untangled.

With a bounce, Mabel hopped onto her brother’s bed and sat next to him, leaning over his shoulder to look at the snarled wires as he fiddled with them.

“What kinda nerd stuff is this, Dipper?” she asked playfully as she picked up another tangle of wires and began working at untying them.  
“Grunkle Ford gave it to me,” Dipper responded in a low tone, deeply focused on the task at hand. “It’s some sort of… anomaly tracker. He said it was an early birthday gift”  
Mabel nodded as though she understood what that meant. “Right, like, every kid has one!” she laughed. “But seriously, what’s it do? And where’s my early birthday gift!” She said the last question jokingly, though there was a sense of curiosity behind it.  
“It’s for the both of us, he said. You were just busy calling your friends, so he handed it to me to share.” Dipper’s fingers finally found the biggest source of the tangle, and he began unwinding the wires from it, them finally straightening out. “And, well, it’s like a radar - an improved version of the one Grunkle Ford used back when he first discovered Gravity Falls.” He finally got all of the wires free. “It shows you… High concentrations of anomalous energy, I think…?” His voice was unsure.  
“It probably won’t be too useful then,” Mabel remarked, still struggling with the wires she was holding. “It’ll just show dots all over the place!”  
Dipper rolled his eyes in a lighthearted manner, a small smile on his face. “I’m sure Grunkle Ford found a way to make sure that it doesn’t show every anomaly! Otherwise, it’d be useless, I think.”

Mabel finally managed to break the mess of wires free from one another. Dipper took them from her, plugging them into a dangling outlet tucked behind a rickety and splintery bedside table. With a loud whirr, the Anomaly Spotter started booting up. It was painfully loud, the sound of its fan compounding with screeching and beeping noises. The twins winced and covered their ears. Then the machine’s screen finally came on - a dark green-tinted map of what seemed to be Gravity Falls appeared on the screen. Then, a little yellow dot flickered to life. It seemed to be around where the Mystery Shack was located, so Dipper deduced that it’s somewhat of a “You Are Here” marker.

Countless lime green dots of various sizes spread all across the screen. Some dots were miniscule, a single pixel on the laptop-sized screen. Others were large blobs of color, bright and in-your face.

“Anomalies.” Dipper whispered, in awe.

Frozen in awe for a moment, Mabel finally spoke again, with a laugh. “I told you there would just be dots everywhere! You can’t tell anything apart!”

“No, no, I mean- Look! The sizes are all different!”  
“You think that means something, Dip-Dip?”  
“Maybe it… has to do with the size of the anomaly?”  
“Maybe… Oh! Or like… How… anomaly-ous it is!”  
“Anomalous.”  
“Same thing!  
“You may be right though.” He smirked slightly. “But there’s only one way to find out!”  
“Am I thinking what you’re thinking!?”  
“Oh yeah!”

Mabel leapt onto her feet, standing on the bed with her fist in the air in a triumphant pose. “The Mystery Twins rise again!” she announced with a giggle. Dipper shoved her legs lightly, in a friendly and lighthearted manner, leading to her falling onto the bed. He had a smile on his face - he may not show it in the same way, but he was excited, too. Excited for another summer of mystery and monster-hunting.

Collecting herself and sitting back up, Mabel looked back onto the screen. She pointed at a large lime green blob that was positioned right next to the yellow dot. “What do you think that is? It’s gotta be close!”

Staring at the dot, Dipper answered, “I don’t know - it’s right outside, so…”

“Let’s just take a look!” Mabel finished his sentence, hopping off the bed. Without even waiting for a response, she began to pack up for the mini-expedition, sliding her grappling hook, first aid kit, and Mystery Shack-branded survival knife (a gift from the previous summer) into a small, pink, glittery backpack. Following her lead, Dipper also got up, making a mental note of the dot’s position on the map. Though the device can be unplugged and carried about on-the-go, for the time being it needed to charge. Dipper gently closed the lid to the Anomaly Spotter and moved it to the bedside table to charge. He picked up his digital camera, slinging the strap along his neck and adjusting the pins on said strap. He had plenty stuck on, the vast majority being related to the town of Gravity Falls - pins with popular locations printed on them, pins with amateur pictures of monsters and cryptids that were most likely faked, pins with phrases such as “What Is The Mystery Shack?”

After telling everyone that they would be right back, the twins hurried outside, excited for whatever anomaly they may spot. Dipper, having memorized the location, led the way. But he was so focused on remembering where to go that he didn’t realize what that place was. Mabel froze.

“Dipper…?”  
“Huh? Did you forget something?”  
“No, I-”  
“Then what? We’re almost there.”

Wordlessly, Mabel pointed in front of them. The anomaly that the device led them to so close to the house was the Bill statue, still sitting ominously, tucked behind the trees. Dipper froze as well, before muttering in a quiet, disjointed sentence, “The… the statue… still… has e… energy…?”

The twins were snapped out of their trancelike stares by the sound of rustling leaves and a snapping branch. Almost synchronously, the twins turned their heads to the direction of the sound. Feeling stressed and shaky, Mabel shifted her bag to where she could reach the contents more easily. Just in case. The twins spotted two shadows moving towards them, moving through the woods. As the shadows grew closer, Mabel and Dipper both untensed. It was just Robbie and another boy, holding hands and apparently going on a late stroll through a dark forest.

Robbie’s face twisted into a sneer as he looked down at the twins, and the boy on his left just looked a bit confused. Robbie wore his classic “lucky sweater,” all-black with a stitched heart on the front. The sweater has gained some holes over the years, which seem to have been poorly sewn closed with yellow thread. His jeans had even more holes in them, though those seemed to be a bit more intentional with no thread closing them up. The boy to his left, who seemed to be about the same age as Robbie, wore a bulky blue sweater and black sports shorts that were cut just above the knee. He had spiked-up yellow hair with long black side-bangs on both sides. His right eye was covered in a white, rectangular eyepatch.

“Great, you two.” Robbie said, looking away from them. His tone seemed a bit soft though, not as full of hatred as it was when they first met.  
“It’s nice to see you too, Robbie!” Mabel said, a relaxed smile growing across her face as she was distracted from the foreboding statue behind the older teenagers. “And who is thiiiiiis?” she asked, somewhat tauntingly, directing her gaze to the other boy.

Robbie looked slightly flustered. “This is Sarren - He’s my… uh… partner.” Sarren nodded, leaning on Robbie with a smile to show off their closeness.

“Sarren… That’s a fun name to say! I like it!” Mabel responded.

“Why, thank you! I choose it myself!” Sarren Hall responded in a somewhat rehearsed manner, as though he had already said the joke many times in the past. Either way, he chuckled at his own joke, and Mabel laughed along (though Dipper didn’t quite seem to understand it).

Interrupting the exchange, Dipper asked in an almost demanding tone, “What were you two doing…” His eyes wandered back to the statue. “Here?”

Robbie put his hands up, “relaaaaax, little twerp. We were just going on a walk. Sarren wanted to show me his favorite spots around town.”

Dipper squinted at Sarren. He didn’t like the energy the teenager gave off - he didn’t know what it was. It may have just been his overly casual manner of speaking, or his smile that just seemed a bit too big. Either way, Dipper tried to shake the feeling off - after all, he had only just met Sarren. It wouldn’t be fair to pass judgement on him so quickly.

Sarren leaned down slightly to be closer to Dipper’s height, that too-wide smile showing. Behind his side-bangs, two dangling, yellow, triangle-shaped earrings sparkled in the low light. “Now, what were you doing in this spot? Seems like a strange place for you two to be, of all people - I guessed you would avoid it!” His eye not-so-subtly drifted over to the statue, which almost seemed to be watching the fours’ conversation.

Dipper’s brow furrowed, struggling to understand Sarren’s words. They had never met before… So why would he make those assumptions? “I - I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said, stepping away from the teenager. Sarren stood up straight, returning to his full height.

“Fair enough! Mayyybe I have the wrong person.” Sarren responded, though his mind didn’t seem to be changed. He leaned on his partner comfortably, closing his eye contently, signaling his conversation (if it could even be called that) was over.

Dipper grabbed onto Mabel’s sleeve. “Um - Come on - Let’s find another anomaly - I don’t think we need to look into this one-” Mabel, though confused, nodded.

“Well, bye new friend! Bye Robbie!” Mabel said as she waved to the two teens. Robbie just nodded in acknowledgement while Sarren waved back with a wide grin. Without saying goodbye, Dipper led his sister away and back towards the Mystery Shack, unable to shake off the nervous feeling he had around Sarren Hall, the teen with the too-wide smile and dangly yellow earrings.


End file.
